The Other Lannister
by X.STOP-JUST-STOP.X
Summary: Victoria is just a girl or so she thought. She is Tywin's most prized Possession. His reason for change follow her journey, through love and the game of life. {Under Construction}
1. Chapter 1: Thunder Rolls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1434

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

**Please note that I decided to make Tyrion an average-sized person in this story.

Chapter 1: Thunder Rolls

Tywin was angry. The guards had sent him to his office like he was a petulant child. He was a Lannister for god's sake; a lion, The Great Tywin Lannister - hear him roar.

His second wife, Lady Mariana, was in the birthing chamber. She'd been in labor for many hours and, throughout the whole experience, Tywin had dutifully paced outside the door waiting to hear the cry of his newest addition.

The Maester had told him that he should go get some work done; told him that all the pacing he was doing would put a hole in the stone floor.

His heart raced as his office door burst open, a loud BANG ringing out as the door slammed into the wall. Hard. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the all-to-familiar look.

'Not again.' Tywin thought sadly in his head. He sighed.

He looked into the man's eyes and saw hope. Tywin hoped and prayed to the old gods, and the new, that his young wife and newborn babe were in good health.

"Lord Tywin, would you please follow me. Your wife is asking for you." Tywin did something completely uncommon to the people around him, he smiled. His smile was so big and joyous, it looked like his face might split in two. His Lannister-green eyes lit up with happiness for the first time in ages.

"Well, let us go then! Best not keep the lady waiting," Tywin said, hurriedly. He rushed down the hallway with great excitement.

They reached the door and Tywin hesitated before turning the knob. After a second or two he opened the door slowly. The sight shocked him, his smile faltered, losing some of its brightness.

The large cot sat in the middle of the room. His wife was sitting in the middle of the bed cradling the crying babe to her breast. Tears welling in her eyes in frustration and disappointment as she tried and failed to soothe the newborn.

He slowly walked to the cot and sat down on the edge. He reached for the babe cautiously, not wanting to anger or spook the wailing lioness. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at her father, mesmerized by his loving stare.

Mariana carefully passed the shrieking babe to Tywin, not wanting to jostle him. Tywin's gaze shifted from his beautiful young wife to his even more beautiful young daughter. She was screaming her head off; her face red as ever, the veins in her neck and face bulging vehemently.

Her eyes connected with the pair looking down at her. Tywin's face beamed with pride as he stared into his newborn daughter's eyes; the same beautiful emerald green as his own. 'A true Lannister,' Tywin thought to himself.

Silence filled the room as Tywin took hold of his daughter and almost instantly the cries came to a halt. Mariana glanced at Tywin in awe, her ice-blue eyes looking him over lovingly. Tywin took no notice, continuing to rock and coo at the newborn as if it were only the two of them in that moment.

Tywin examined the babe; she had a chubby-round face, with rosy red cheeks. The Lannister look completed by the small patch of wheat blonde hair that rested on the babe's head. Slowly, Tywin looked up and asked,

"Have you chosen a name?"

"Not yet, I haven't." She responded.

"What do you think of Victoria?" Tywin asked slowly, in a coy manner, fearing rejection. Much to his surprise, she quickly responded: "That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl."

Tywin's smile became even more blinding.

He shifted the infant back into the arms of her mother before moving to sit behind the pair. He pulled her body towards himself so that she rested comfortably against him, the child nestled sleepily against her breast.

He ran his fingers through his wife's lustrous blonde locks in a soothing manner, her breathing evened out as she and the babe fell asleep against him. He let out a small sigh; content, happy and full of love. His gaze slowly shifted as he began to doze off.

A few short hours later Tywin is woken up by the slight squeak of the door's slow opening. Tywin glanced up to see his youngest son, Tyrion, looking slightly fearful to enter the room. Tywin raised his hand, motioning to his son to join him. Tyrion's four-year-old form approached the bed slow and unsure, looking like he wanted to turn and run away. He was not used to his father being nice to him.

When Tyrion got to the cot Tywin swiftly lifted him, placing him snug against his side. The little boy nestled into Tywin happily. Shortly thereafter, the door burst open again - this time to reveal the twins.

They may have looked alike, but in reality they couldn't be more different. Cersei was calculated, she was extremely short-tempered and stubborn for an 8-year-old. Jaime was a sweet young boy, he was very intelligent and calm mannered. Jaime often took a back seat to Cersei in their twin-hood, as she was the dominant twin and could easily persuade him to do nearly anything.

Unfortunately, Cersei was much like her father. She admired him, and always watched the way he acted and behaved in certain situations so that she could mimic him. Jaime, on the other hand, was nothing like their father. He was warm and caring, where they were cold as stone.

Tywin resented his son Tyrion for the death of his first wife, Joanna. She died giving birth to Tyrion, her youngest and last child. Joanna looked much like a Lannister, though she was not. She had beautiful long blonde hair and the most gorgeous sage-green eyes. Losing Joanna was hard on Tywin and in this moment he began to regret blaming Tyrion all this time.

Cersei paid close attention to the way her father treated her youngest brother. She watched as Tywin would yell at Tyrion, for the littlest of things, and neglect him. He never had much care for Tyrion, so she decided she must not either. She would have nothing to do with that monster that killed her mother and wrecked her father.

Tywin was ashamed to say that he was the reason for Cersei's hatred of Tyrion. He never intended for that to happen but he just couldn't bare to look at him, as he was always reminded of Joanna's death. It was Joanna's death wish that Tywin take care of their young son, but in his mind keeping him alive was doing just that.

Just like before he motioned the twins to the cot. Cersei crawled onto the cot and rested her head against Tywin's leg. Jamie approached him quietly. Tywin lifted Jaime placing him on the other side Tyrion, who was sleeping quietly nestled into his father's warmth. Jaime shifted his body around Tyrion, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"What's her name, father?" Jaime questioned quietly.

"Victoria," Tywin stated. Jaime hummed sleepily in acknowledgment.

Tywin sighed, from now on he was going to be better. He was going to be better for his wife and children; for Joanna. She was such a sweet woman, she would never want her death to be the reason he turned mean and hateful. He was going to be the best for his kids. He'd do everything in his power to give them the world. He let them pick their marriage; he'd let them pick their future.

Outside the castle, the waves came in roughly and crashed loudly against the rocky beach. Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning struck the water. A child with the sight had been born for the first time a thousand years.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I know I've been MIA for awhile. Sorry about that! In other news, this is my first GOT story and I hope you like it!

-WLRM


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1423

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

Chapter 2: First Steps

Victoria was a very smart young girl. She could roll over at just 5 months old. Tywin had spent a lot of time with young Tori, more than he spent with any of his previous children. He was drawn to her, he loved her tremendously.

Within a month, Tori was already sitting up. She was a Daddy's girl and Tywin loved that. His baby had a special connection with him, only he could soothe her and she hated being away from him; a feeling that was mutual.

About a month later, Victoria had learned to crawl. Now that she could move, she was never far behind Tywin. Tori was very happy, especially in Tywin's arms. She was always smiling; she couldn't quite talk yet but she would coo often.

Victoria had a giggle that could melt Tywin's heart. He loved watching her grow up, but at the same time, it was bittersweet. He didn't want to lose his baby girl, yet he was eager to see how her life would go; what would she be? How would her life turn out? He needed to know.

The next few months of Victoria's life were a whirlwind. By the age of 1, Tori could fully walk and talk. She was special and everyone around her could tell just from meeting her. Her siblings had slight jealousy but they loved her, specifically Tyrion.

Tyrion was so thankful for the arrival of his baby sister. Since she'd been here, he'd been treated like a whole new person by his father. He loved Victoria, he thought the world of her and wanted the best for her - just as Tywin did.

Tywin was a very proud father.

The years flew by without incident. On Victoria's 8th birthday, her father gifted her with a lion cub. Tori was ecstatic to get the lion, and excited at the thought of getting to tame him with her father. She decided to name the lion Tyberion, after her father and brother.

Tywin told Tori that Tyberion wasn't for fun and games; that he was a dangerous animal capable of deathly things. She agreed to always be cautious around the animal, though she felt they had a deep connection and he wouldn't harm her.

As a young cub, Tori would allow Tyberion to sleep in her bed. Tywin didn't like the idea of such a minacious animal sleeping so close to his beloved young daughter. He could see the bond that the two shared, and decided that giving Tyberion his own place to sleep in Tori's room would be the best idea.

In about 2 years, Tywin and Tori were able to train the lion to do many things. Tyberion was trained to protect Tori at all costs and was also used for riding. The lion was given a slew of commands that he learned in that 2 year period, including attacking at the command of his master - Victoria.

Tori was now thirteen name-days old, and she was studying subjects and lessons well beyond her age, or supposed comprehension. Tywin was teaching her war strategy and the history of the seven. He sometimes let her sit in on business meetings.

Not only was Tori smart, she was strikingly beautiful. She had long wheat-blonde hair, which was almost never tied up. Her emerald-green eyes were a sight to behold. She was very well-mannered. She was very down to earth, and everyone loved her; including the animals.

Tywin loved all of his children equally. Since Tori's birth, he'd been spending more one-on-one time with each of the children. He never missed an opportunity to further their learning. He taught both his daughters how to ride and wield swords. He worked with his sons on all forms of weapon; from spears to swords.

Currently, Jaime was being fostered with Lord Sumner Crakehall at Crakehall. Tywin thought it was important to have his sons fostered so that they could learn more war techniques from other families.

Tywin was being called to King's Landing. Cersei was overjoyed at the thought, as was Tyrion who wanted to meet the knights. Tori, on the other hand, found the subject to be rather boring.

"Father, I do not wish to venture to King's Landing." She said as rode around Casterly Rock.

"Why is that, my child?" Tywin wondered aloud to his daughter, looking playfully puzzled.

"I have a bad feeling."

Tywin looked at her strangely. "What feeling is that, Tori?" He asked slowly.

"It feels like... It feels like death, and fear." She said quietly.

"What would you have me do?" He asked after a moment.

She thought for a moment. "I wish to be fostered, Father." Tywin's normally calm face morphed into a look of shock and concern. He'd never thought about fostering one of his daughters, that was almost unheard of.

Females usually would be fostered by other females, and learn motherly traits such as stitching and child-care. Tywin knew that wasn't what his daughter was asking for. He'd been training her with weaponry, to be a warrior; something that was frowned upon by the masses.

"I'll talk to your mother." He told her, sternly. In his head, he was already thinking of where to send his daughter.

Later that night, Tywin struck up the conversation with his young wife Mariana.

"Our daughter wants to be fostered," Tywin said. Mariana's face shifted into a look of confusion and shock, but she said nothing. Tywin took that as a sign to continue. "I'm thinking of sending her to the Eyrie."

Mariana's face shifted into a smile as she remembered the fun times she had with Jon from her childhood. He was her father's friend. Because of this, she was around him quite often and viewed him as an uncle of sorts.

"That sounds like a great opportunity for her."

Tywin smiled, "looks like she's going to the Eyrie." He went to bed, excited to inform Victoria of their decision in the morning.

...

Tori was riding Tyberion down the King's Road, with the Lannister knights escorting her on horseback. She slowed the lion as they approached the gate. The gate opened with a series of loud clicks.

They were greeted by an older man and two young boys. She assumed the older man was the one that she had heard about for years from her mother's childhood stories. He was a stout old man, with short grey hair and brown eyes.

One of the boys had long black hair and pretty sea-blue eyes. The other boy had shoulder-length, slightly wavy, sandy blonde hair and the most gorgeous storm-grey eyes Victoria had ever seen.

They both smiled widely at her. She smiled back, halting the lion in front of the group and dismounting. She curtsied to the group before stepping forward.

"My name is Jon Arryn." The older man said introducing himself, as he bowed and kissed her hand.

She turned to them all and said. "I am Victoria Lannister, you may call me Tori if you'd like."

The black-haired one grasped my hand bringing it to his lips. " My name is Robert of House Baratheon." She giggled slightly.

The blonde turned to me and smiled. "My name is Eddard Stark. Please call me Ned." He said stressing the 'please.' He kissed her knuckles lightly.

Tori shot up in bed. Tyberion was licking her face in an attempt to comfort her, sensing her panic from the dream.

Sweat was pouring down her skin, she was panting heavily. Only one thought on her mind, 'Who was Ned Stark?'

What was going on?

Author's Note:

So I've decided to go through and redo the first chapters so that I can add more details and fix the errors I made. I hope everyone likes the new changes.

Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far, and follow and favorite the story!

-WLRM


	3. Chapter 3: The Eyrie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1338

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

Chapter 3: The Eyrie

Tori had been awoken by a maid.

"Wake up, my lady. Your father has requested to see you in his chambers." Tori sat up wiping the sleep from her tired eyes. Tyberion let out a slight growl in an attempt to yawn.

The maid's eyes widened slightly, but she covered it quickly. "Perhaps, you should wash your face with some cold water, while I prepare your dress."

Tori slowly nodded, more to herself than to the older woman. She threw the blankets back and wobbled faintly as she stood up, feet landing on the cool stone floor sending a shiver up her spine. Tyberion lept to his feet, prepared to follow Victoria wherever she went.

She walked toward the dressing table - lion in tow - which had a big bowl of water waiting for her use. She stiffened as she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red, with dried tear tracks running down her cheeks.

She dunked her hands into the bowl, splashing water on her face. She took her time letting the cold water run it's way down her skin, before patting herself dry with a nearby cloth.

She looked at her face in the mirror and was happy that the marks had more or less gone away, though her eyes still looked a bit puffy. She didn't think much of it, she didn't need to impress anyone.

She turned toward her bed, unlacing her nightgown and letting it fall to the floor with a feathery thump. Tori then grabbed the dress the maid had laid out for her and stepped into it.

She pulled the dress over her body and motioned for the maid's help. Tori braced her hands against the desk as the maid began to lace her dress tightly with many knots and bows.

Tori hurried to the mirror, eager to get a glimpse of herself in this dress. The dress was a beautiful pale blue color with lacy white trimmings and details. Tyberion, stationed by Tori's right leg, rubbed his face along her outer thigh as if to say he approved of this dress.

Tori moved down the halls at a leisurely pace; as if she had no care in the world for anything but her thoughts. Tyberion followed immediately behind, paying close attention.

'Who were those people in her dream? Why did she feel like this? Why was she so relaxed around those people?'

She was pulled from her thoughts by the loud squeak of her father's office door, echoing down the hall. She smiled lightly at the familiar sight: her father sitting behind his desk staring down at the pile of scrolls that sat on his desk.

"Good morning, Father!" She greeted him, beaming at the older man with excitement.

"Good morning, to you my beloved daughter," Tywin said smiling. Just then the doors to his office opened abruptly. Tori looked at Tywin, and by the look on his face, she knew he must have been expecting whoever it was.

Tyberion sniffed loudly trying to catch the scent, and finally a loud exhale emerged. Victoria knew Tyberion's signs very well, she knew that the exhale meant that he was content; that nothing harmful was approaching.

From behind the door, she saw her mother's figure appear. "Good morning, my darling daughter." Lady Mariana said in a voice that showed how happy she truly was. Tori beamed just as brightly back at her.

"Good morning, beautiful Mother." She said happily, before a quick embrace.

Tori began to wonder why she was so on edge today? Was it because of that dream she had last night? She needed to know who those people were.

Tyberion began to paw, endearingly, at Victoria's leg. She knew this meant that he was hungry. She grabbed a bowl and some raw meat and set it outside for Tyberion. He always ate his meals alone outside, because feeding time was dangerous as lions do not play about their food.

She came back in to hear her parents discussing the weather and things of the sort.

"Fine morning it is, dear wife," Tywin said to his wife with a warm smile. Mariana nodded in agreement.

He turned back to Tori, looking into her eyes for a prolonged period. He smiled a sad smile and said, "Tori, your mother and I talked last night."

Her mother's smile faded slightly, she too smiled a sad smile at Tori. To Tori, her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long blonde hair with a few rich brown highlights hidden underneath. Her eyes were the most intense ice-blue; the type you'd typically see on a blind person.

Tori smiled at her parents and nodded for them to continue.

Tywin began, "We have decided to let you be fostered, darling."

Tori jumped with joy at the news, she was shocked. She had a feeling her father would allow her to break away from the norm, and train with another male. "Thank you so much, Father. Mother, Thank you for allowing this! I won't disappoint you." Tori exclaimed to her parents.

"Your mother and I have already chosen the house in which we wish for you to stay," Tywin informed her. Tori's mind went blank, she wondered who it could be. She was so happy at the thought of being fostered. She beamed at them, her smile so wide it looked like her face might shatter.

"Where? Who? Oh, thank you Mother, and Father! Thank you so much!" Tori threw her body at her parents. She hugged her mother, then threw her arms heavily around Tywin's neck. He let out a huff as the air was knocked out of his lungs by his growing daughter.

"We are sending you to the Eyrie, to be the ward of Jon Arryn." The color drained from Tori's face. She was pale as a sheet, though her parents didn't seem to notice. A familiar name.

She began having flashbacks to her dream. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind and plastered the bright smile back onto her face.

'What was going on?' She thought to herself.

A fortnight later, Tori found herself surrounded by army soldiers as they approached their destination. They only had three days left on their journey, so they set up camp for the day. Tyberion was tired from carrying Victoria all this way and was happy to get some rest.

Tori spent the night polishing and sharpening her somewhat dull sword. It wasn't that she didn't trust the guards, she was afraid to have that dream again. No one could protect her from that; not father and certainly not Tyberion.

She was afraid because she didn't understand what was going on. Why was she dreaming of these people? Who are Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon? Why was she so relaxed and comfortable around these strangers? She had so many unanswered questions.

Hearing the faint snores of her young lion, she began to tire out. Finally, she sheathed her sword and forced herself to dream.

This time dreaming of a tragic romance between a beautiful dark-haired girl and a blonde man with purple eyes.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter we'll meet Robert, Jon, and Ned. Who's excited?! I am!

Like always please favorite and follow, and also feel free to leave a review.

I have plans to get more into the other members of the Lannister family later in the story.

-WLRM


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1493

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

Chapter 4: The Beginning

"We'll be there within the hour my Lady," A Lannister guards informs Tori.

A warm feeling traveled down her body that confused her greatly. She could not figure out why she felt such anticipation, such excitement, to go meet these strangers that she'd be staying with. Her lion, Tyberion, began to run faster as if he could sense her excitement.

Tori looked up from the ground to the fast-approaching gate. She made a tiny clicking sound with her mouth, indicating for Tyberion to halt. The gate opened in front of her with a series of loud clicks.

They were greeted by an older man and two young boys. She assumed the older man was the one that she had heard about for years from her mother's childhood stories. He was a stout old man, with short grey hair and brown eyes.

One of the boys had long black hair and pretty sea-blue eyes. The other boy had shoulder-length, slightly wavy, sandy blonde hair and the most gorgeous storm-grey eyes Victoria had ever seen.

They both smiled widely at her. She smiled back, halting the lion in front of the group and dismounting.

Tori smiled to herself, her dream was coming true.

She curtsied to the group before stepping forward.

"My name is Jon Arryn." The older man said introducing himself, as he bowed and kissed her hand.

'I knew that,' Victoria thought to herself. She turned to them all and said politely. "I am Victoria Lannister, you may call me Tori if you'd like."

The black-haired one, whom she knew to be Robert, grasped her hand bringing it to his lips. "My name is Robert of House Baratheon." Her face reddened as she giggled slightly.

The blonde shyly turned to face Tori and smiled. "My name is Eddard Stark. Please call me Ned." He said stressing the 'please.' He kissed her knuckles lightly. Her face reddened further and she giggled once again, this time louder.

"It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lords." She said after a moment. She turned towards Jon.

"Where can the knights tie up their horses? It has been a long ride, I do believe they need rest. Most of the men will leave back to the rock on the morrow." Jon nodded to the boys, silently motioning for them to escort the guests to the stables.

She knew Tyberion wouldn't stay with the horses, he needed to guard her. The lion stayed by Victoria's side at all times. He was her protector.

"We'll show you the way to the stables," Robert said.

Tori trailed behind Ned and Robert silently, leading her knights and their horses towards the stable.

Later that night, Tori made her way out of the fortress. She didn't think it could be called a castle, it was too big and too secured. Tyberion stayed behind in her room, as he was tired from the long journey.

She made her way out to the fields surrounding the fortress. While Tori ventured deep into the woods, she heard a loud scream not too far in the distance. She pulled her sword out from its sheath, just in case.

Suddenly, she heard another, much quieter noise - this time right behind her. Footsteps echoed through the forest. She turned fast, swinging her sword in the air like a mad man. Fear clouded her mind; in this moment all her training went out the window and she screamed like hell.

She spun around and her foot snagged on something, messing up her footing and causing her to fall. She fell down hard on her back, her head smacking against the ground brutally.

Tori felt her head lifting up and groaned loudly in severe pain. Then her head was smashed down quickly on a blunt object. She vividly remembered the feeling of her head being lifted by another person, whom she couldn't see.

As she began to fade, far in the distance she heard the loud roaring of a lion, her lion. Tyberion heard the screams of Victoria. Everything goes black.

...

Back at the Eyrie, it was time for supper. Jon had sent Robert and Ned to retrieve Lady Tori from her room. They walked down the hallway calmly.

When they reached the door they knocked loudly.

"Tori, time for supper." Robert said. There was no answer, no shuffling, no movement at all. Ned began to worry.

"Tori... Victoria... if you can hear us let us know." Still no answer. Ned signaled to Robert to unlock the door. Robert ran hurriedly down the hall to the key rack, grabbing the key to Tori's room.

He unlocked the door and tried to open it but it was slightly stuck. Together he and Robert slammed against the door open and the weight of the two of them made the door smack the wall, with an earsplitting bang.

A single glance around the room proved to them the unthinkable; there was nobody in that room. They shut the door locking it, looking at each other worriedly before running to alert their father.

They ran down the hall back to Jon as fast as they could. The reached the mess hall quicker than ever before, seeing Jon at the head of the table waiting to begin eating the meal.

The boys ran over to Jon as fast as they could move. Jon looked behind them before giving the boys a look of confusion.

"She's not in her room, father. We don't know where she is, we can't find her." Ned spewed out while Robert stood there looking just as worried. Jon nodded in acknowledgment.

He yells out loudly over the mess hall. "Has anyone seen Lady Victoria Lannister since she arrived this afternoon!?" Two of the guards walked toward Jon, as well as a woman in a maids uniform.

"I saw her leave her room. She was wearing trousers, a tunic, and boots, with a sword strapped to her hip." The woman said.

"Aye, we saw her leave the fortress." One guard said while the other one nodded in agreement. "She was headed toward the forest," He continued.

Jon looked alarmed.

"The woods are too dangerous to go in alone. The bandits, bears and wild animals could kill almost anybody; even the most trained fighters. I want men and hounds in those wood in less than 5 minutes, we could already be too late."

People stormed out of the room running as fast as they could. Suiting up in armor, and charging into the forest. They couldn't be responsible for losing Tywin Lannister's most precious daughter.

Ned and Robert glanced at each other once again, the same thought passing between them. 'What just happened?'

...

Back in the woods, a small built man carried the teenage girl through the woods. He was quiet and careful not to jostle her. A trail of blood followed them deeper into the forest.

The girls breathing was ragged, her chest falling a little too fast to be normal. He approached a large tree and placed her at the base of it. The girl laid there almost silently, as he walked away leaving her.

The tree was huge, and it had a face engraved in it.

The sound of the hounds could be heard faintly in the distance. Tori's hands began to glow green. Leaves crawled up her arms binding her to the tree. Suddenly her body jerked and shuddered, her eyes fluttered open, glowing a sickly white. The tips of her wheat blonde hair turned snow white.

While this is happening, Tyberion stumbles upon Victoria's body. He leans in towards her and sniffs, letting out a quiet whimper. He could sense something wasn't right. He stood up and began to guard her body, awaiting the arrival of people. He snarled every now and then to warn any potential onlookers.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I really want this story to be eventful and entertaining. I just hope that people are still reading. This is my favorite chapter so far. I really hope that y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Like I said before I have big plans for the rest of the Lannister family, Tywin and his wife, as well as the famous trio. Who's your favorite character?

As always be sure to review, follow, And favorite!

P.S: I need help deciding what to do with Jon. Should he be a bastard or a Stark?

-WLRM


	5. Chapter 5: The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1364

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

Chapter 5: The Recovery

The hound's barking got louder and louder as Tori's labored breathing became more difficult. A thick substance poured down her neck and back. Her body shivered in the harsh cold, as the blood drained from her teenage body.

Tyberion hurried over to Tori, sensing her waking somewhat. He began to lick and paw lightly at her face and torso, trying to rush her consciousness. The lion's tongue was quite prickly and he hoped the weird sensation would cause Victoria to stir.

Tyberion could only use his tongue on human skin a few times before it became an open wound. On the last lick, her eyes shot open. Tyberion could tell that she wouldn't be up for long, she was weak and could barely hold her eyes open.

A faint sort-of smile crossed Tori's face as she briefly saw Tyberion there, guarding her. She was fading, fast. She sighed and the lion let out a small whimper before a deafening roar escaped his throat.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, as her blood drained quickly from her body. The crunching of the branches under a layer of snow could be heard as harsh footsteps approached. She heard them yelling out for her and she opened her mouth to yell out, but nothing came out.

In her head, she screamed for anyone that could hear: for Robert, for Lord Arryn, Tyrion, Jamie or Cersei, for her father, for Ned.

She passed out just as they approached her body, her quivering lips now blue in color.

...

Not too far in the distance, the distinct roar of the lion could be heard. There weren't many lions around here so they knew it had to be the one Tori rode in on.

They trampled expeditiously through the woods with heavy hearts, fearing the worst had happened. The hounds raced along the trail barking the whole way, following her scent. Ned's heart swelled with worry and grief. He felt like he was going to cry, he never cried.

'Over some random girl that I just met, really? What is wrong with me?' Ned thought to himself. He'd never been the emotional type, he had no idea what was going on.

His chest tugged, suddenly he felt as though he could feel her. It was as if he was being drawn toward her; Ned's chest began to ache. He decided to separate from the search party to follow the pull of his chest, running fast through the forest.

After a brief stint of running, he stopped. He knew that he was close. Ned stood there in silence, listening for any sign of Victoria's presence. He could hear the heavy, pacing footsteps of the lion, and, listening more intently, he could hear the ragged breathing of the girl.

He turned to his left and dashed through the woods in the direction of her breathing. He came upon a small clearing to find Victoria's body leaning against a Weirwood Tree. This was a heart tree, Ned could see the face engraved in the tree's bark.

Weirwood Trees were extremely long-living, and could never rot. They are a symbol of the Old God's religion and just a few still exist. Ned let out a quick sigh of relief as he knew the tree had helped to keep Victoria alive, before rushing over to her body.

As he approached the body the lion standing guard let out a roar, before moving to the side. Tyberion recognized Ned from their meeting the night before and cautiously trusted him to care for Victoria.

Ned saw that her lips were blue, her wheat-blonde hair was now stained a dark red. The same dark red liquid pooled around her body.

He knew she was alive. He felt it in his heart and soul. Just like he knew she'd survive this, and just how he knew where to find her.

He carefully placed his arm behind her head before sticking the other arm in the bend in her legs. He cradled her smaller body, nestling her into his chest hoping to warm her some. He felt the need to cry, as she whimpered and cried out in pain while he moved her body.

Her blood ran down his chest, staining his clothing as he carried her. He ran, Tori in his arms, back toward the noise of the search party. Tyberion followed closely behind snarling as Victoria wept in pain. The lion knew that Ned wasn't trying to hurt her, he just couldn't help but growl.

As he neared the search party, many people let out praise, screams of joy, and sighs of relief that Ned had found Victoria. Some of the huskier men approached him, arms extended as if offering to take the girl from him.

He refused. He didn't feel comfortable handing the girl's body to anyone else. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than she'd already endured, but also he didn't want them touching her.

He insisted that he would keep her and run ahead of the group. He needed to get Tori to the infirmary.

...

Tori woke up surrounded by soft furs and cloth, unable to open her eyes. She wiggled her toes and flexed her fingers, concerned. Assured that all of her extremities were still in working order, she relaxed her body. She tried hard to open her eyes.

A few moments later, Tori was able to get her eyes open. She found that a thick wool bandage covered her right eye, along with the entire top of her head.

Towards the end of her cot, she could see a blurry figure. The young man was dressed in black cloaks and furs. He was hunched over with his head in his hands, his long sandy-blonde hair falling perfectly around his face.

She scanned the room looking for her protector. Tori knew her lion would be by her side no matter what. She began to panic as she couldn't see him.

She tried to speak but her voice came out in a low raspy, whisper tone.

"L-L-i-," She muttered, her voice going out before she could finish. Her throat was too dry to speak. Luckily, the mysterious man understood that she was asking for the lion and informed her that he had left for the woods, likely to find some food. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"C-n -ave so-e water?" She choked and coughed through the whole sentence. Her body struggling to talk after she failed to use her voice for so many days.

The young man jumped to his feet quickly, turning to look at the cot. He almost fell over because of how fast he stood up. He recovered his footing and walked swiftly to a table located on the other side of the room. He grasped a pitcher from atop the table, tipping it to the left and pouring the crystal clear liquid into a small cup.

He turned around, walking fast and carefully across the room toward Tori. He brought the cup to her dry, cracked lips. The cool liquid flew with great speed down her throat, hydrating the whole way.

She looked up at the young man. He was closer now and she realized who it was.

"N-Ned?" she stuttered.

Author's Note:

How do you like this chapter? How do you like the book so far?

Sorry, it has been taking me so long to update. Who's your favorite character in GOT? I'd love to know.

Comment below any ideas you have. I read all my reviews.

As always: Review, favorite and follow!

-WLRM


	6. Chapter 6: Physical Therapy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1869

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

*Please note that Chapters 1-5 have been rewritten (as of July 23, 2019), adding more detail and key information. I suggest rereading them to catch up before continuing this chapter.

Chapter 6: Physical Therapy

He slowly nodded his head at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly staring deep into her eyes.

"I feel like a was kicked by a horse and run over by a wagon," she said nodding her head a little. Tori instantly began to regret nodding as it caused her a severe pounding sensation in her head.

He winced partially before letting out a dark chuckle. Ned got up to leave the room, heading to retrieve Maester Luwin to check up on Tori now that she was talking.

A few short moments later, Ned returned with Maester Luwin.

He performed a few tests on Tori, before announcing to the room that she'd need to stay on bed rest for a little over a week. He informed them that though she seemed fine right now, that her body was in shock and that she'd come down from this high and begin to truly suffer from her injuries.

While on bed rest, she'd be allowed to leave with an escort for short moments in time.

After the allotted time on bed rest, she'd be permitted to leave the infirmary and finish her healing back in her room at Jon Arryn's fortress.

...

Tori had her arm resting in the crook of Ned's elbow as they walked along the edge of the forest, Tyberion in tow.

It had been about 3 solid weeks since Tori's attack, the once gaping gash on the back of her head was now a dark red scar in the process of healing. It would always be there, but no one would see it as her hair covered it.

"How are you feeling?" Ned asked the shorter girl.

"Better. I still get dizzy sometimes, but better." She replied after a minute of contemplation.

The Maester had instructed her to take it easy, not to strain herself.

After Ned carried her back to the Eyrie, they had cleaned and bandaged the gash hoping and praying that the girl would live.

There were some days that she barely held onto life, days where everyone feared she might die; feared the mere thought of having to call Tywin. Everyone knew what Victoria meant to him, and they dreaded having to make that call.

Through her days of recovery, Tyberion stayed close at all times. He made the mistake of not following her just one time in his life, and with that came this horrid nightmare; he'd never leave her alone again.

Robert had come to visit once or twice during her recovery, but she mostly just saw Ned. He was her closest friend and only confidant here in the north. She loved and cared for him deeply.

Though she would never admit it, she liked him as more than a friend. The way her heart would race when he was around was something she'd never experienced before.

The pair continued to walk along the edge of the dark forest until the moon began to rise. Time raced by as they talked about everything under the sun, cautiously stopping every few feet to let Tori rest.

Tyberion crept along at a snail's pace behind the pair, making no noise at all. He was just there as a protector and the two often forgot he was there, but he wouldn't let Victoria leave without him so soon after the injury.

Ned glanced at the sky and sighed before his grey eyes locked with the beautiful emerald pair staring back at him.

"We should head back. It's getting late."

They looked at each other for a second longer, both internally sad that their time together was coming to an end. They groaned in unison, both equally annoyed, before beginning the journey back to the fortress. They felt the same way but neither was ready to tell.

After supper, Ned escorted Tori back to her chambers.

"Thank you for taking me out today." She said to Ned, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"It was my pleasure I-, " She cut him off before he could finish.

"You didn't have to and for that I thank you." She leaned up, quickly pressing her lips to his cheek before scurrying into her chambers.

Later that night, Tori sat in her bed starring at the ceiling. A large smile painted on her face, a rosy shade becoming seemingly permanent on her cheeks.

Tori's eyes rolled back in her, glazing over with a white film. Her body tensed heavily, then relaxed causing her body to fall backward onto the bed. She began to seize, her body flailing on the bed.

Suddenly the movement stopped and her body turned, her feet touching the cold floor. She stood up, her eyes still a ghostly white. The large door creaked loudly as it opened as the teenage girl walked stealthily down the hallway, her steps making almost no noise.

The loud creaking startled Tyberion from his slumber, and he quickly jumped to his feet. Something wasn't quite right but he could see Victoria walking out her bedroom door, heading down the hallway. He followed quietly, without hesitation.

Ned was in his own chambers, unable to fall asleep. His face ached with joy as an unfamiliar smile had been there nearly all day. Deep in his chest, he sensed an eerie feeling; something was coming but he didn't know what. He finally drifted to sleep, the smile still on his normally emotionless face.

The next morning, Tori was awoken by a bright light shining in her face.

She found her bed felt very uncomfortable, the cot felt cold and hard. She shifted her body trying to get comfortable. The headboard scratched her back lightly making her jolt forward.

Upon looking down, she realized her pajama covered legs were laying on the cold white snow. She turned around and could barely contain the scream that almost dared to come from her throat. She quickly tried to remove herself from the ground.

Tori found that she was unable to move her arms. She looked down at her arms for the first time since waking up and through the soft glow of the moon, she could see thick vines encasing her body.

In a panic, she looked around. 'Who did this to me?' She thought, 'Are they watching me?' Scanning the snow around her she saw no sign of anyone else being there.

Tori turned her head to look on the other side and saw a rather large paw print in the snow. This calmed her panic as she would recognize that print anywhere. Tyberion.

He watched as Tori flailed on the ground, knowing there wasn't much he could do. The lion would sit and guard her body as this weird 'ritual' was performed.

She struggled fruitlessly, trying to peel the vines from her body. As she struggled, the vines wrapped around her small frame tighter and tighter.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to find the substance her body needed to function properly. Black dots clouded her vision, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Every thump causing the ache in her head to worsen. She balled her hands into fists.

In her head, she begged and pleaded to the gods for help. Her hands began to glow a strange blue color.

Then slowly, she felt the vines begin to move and watched as they retreated back into the ground.

She stood on shaking legs as she turned back to the tree. Tori realized in this moment that this was the same tree, the tree Ned had told her about. This was the tree that she had leaned against as she took what she had thought would be her last breaths.

The tree began to glow lightly, a dark earthy green color surrounding the large plant. She walked towards it slowly, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch it. The glow became brighter and brighter as she got closer.

The second her hand made the slightest contact with the tree it pulled her to itself, her body now flush with its large trunk, before collapsing in on itself. She remained silent the whole time, too scared to scream or yell for help. She knew that nobody would hear her this deep in the snowy forest.

Through all of this commotion, she could hear nothing but the sound of Tyberion's quiet whimper in the night. She focused on that sound to take her mind away from the scary events unfolding before her eyes.

Next thing she knew she was in her chambers, alone. She was standing in the corner of the room, a large glass window in front of her. Tori's arm was extended, her hand rested on the cold glass. She found herself staring out the window, studying the mysterious dark forest's edge.

Tori wondered whether she had imagined all of that, or if it had really happened.

A few moments passed before she saw a stocky animal figure emerge from the trees. The lion was running toward the fortress, trying to find Victoria.

She looked down at her body which showed no signs of having been in the cold all night long. She pulled the side of her nightgown down over her shoulder to expose angry red and purple lines, running in circles around her arms, shoulders, and chest. She winced, her face scrunching in pain.

A light pawing at the door to her room startled her. She rushed over to the door, swiftly opening it to allow Tyberion in. He rubbed his head along the side of her body, happy to find her safe in the room. Tori reached her hand out and patted him on the head gently, showing appreciation for his actions.

Through the cracked door, Tori peered out searching for the nearest maid. Down the hall a few feet, she made eye contact with one and signaled for her to come to the room. She politely asked the maid if she could assist her with bathing.

...

Later, Tori was dressed in a black tunic and dark trousers. Her hair tied up in a complex northern braid. Her sword - which she called Cataclysm - strapped to her hip. She wandered down the hall in search of Lord Arryn.

Author's Note:

How is everyone liking the new animal addition? Did you like this chapter? Where do you think the story will go from here? Let me know in the review section.

As always be sure to follow and favorite this story, to let me know that people are actually enjoying what I am putting out!

-WLRM


	7. Chapter 7: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, except the OC. The rights to all characters belong to their respective owners.

Rating: M

Word Count: 1,326

Pairing: Victoria Lannister x Ned Stark

Warning: This story is rated M for possible sexual conduct in later chapters, possible graphic violence, and foul language.

**_Chapter 7: Fight! Fight! Fight!_**

Tori was bored. She walked aimlessly down the long empty hall of the castle, her hand resting unknowingly on the hilt of her sword. Tyberion followed in the distance, lazily walking behind Victoria. She approached a hallway intersection where she decided to go right followed by another right and then finally a left.

As she walked down the hallway, she began to hear the clanging of wooden swords colliding. She walked faster down the hallway, eager to see what was happening. The wall on the left side soon became a high railing.

Tori ran up to the railing, which in turn made Tyberion run behind her. He could feel the excited energy radiating from her body and was curious to see what she was looking at. The lion finally caught up to her, letting out a deep breath as he came to a halt beside his master.

The pair peered over the railing where they saw Ned and Robert down below. The boys were sweaty but showed no signs of being tired. Robert was older - thus bigger and stronger -however, he seemed to be unable to get the upper hand from Ned. Ned was younger and smaller which gave him an advantage as he was faster. He was quick and nimble, while Robert seemed to allow anger to cloud his vision while he fought.

Robert threw out his leg, effectively tripping Ned. Tyberion winced as Ned fell hard on the frozen ground. Robert's thunderous, full-bellied laugh rang vehemently in Tori's ears. The crowd began to chuckle quietly as Robert placed one foot on Ned's chest and threw his arms in the air, proclaiming his victory. He began to circle the area, arms still in the air, encouraging the crowd to cheer him on.

Tori cringed watching Robert's ego get the best him, a lesson her father taught her long ago. She had really wanted Ned to win, as Robert got on her nerves a bit.

While Robert had his back turned, Ned planted his feet firmly on the ground and propelled himself upward, shocking the crowd into a loud gasp. A smile broke out on Tori's face as Ned knocked Robert's wooden sword to the ground. He then managed to knock Robert's legs out from under him with a few quick, hard swings of his wooden training sword.

Robert's body hit the ground so hard it knocked all of the air out of his lungs. Victoria flinched. His mouth formed an "O" shape as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. Ned placed his dirty boot lightly on top of Robert's chest.

The crowd began to chant. "3!" They paused. "2!" Pause. "1!" The crowd roared in a powerful cheer for the younger boy.

Tori looked around for a staircase as the crowd dispersed. Spotting one across the training area, they jogged down the hallway making two rights. She and Tyberion ran down the stairs spotting Lord Arryn.

She continued to run towards him only coming to a stop when she was in front of him, Tyberion right beside her the entire time. She looked up at Lord Arryn, her shimmering emerald green eyes locking with his. A beautiful, broad smile took over Tori's face as she gazed at the much older man lovingly.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly at the sight of the girl's childish act.

"Good morning, dear Tori." Lord Arryn said looking down at the young woman with an adoring smirk.

"Good morning, Lord Arryn," Tori proclaimed happily. She turned slightly, "Ned," she said nodding her head to greet him. She looked down at the ground where Robert still lay "Hello, down there Robert!" she giggled quietly as her shoulders shook.

Robert pouted and huffed almost silently from the ground. Ned nodded his head slowly in acknowledgment.

"Those were some good moves!" she complimented Ned, looking at him as her hand rested unintentionally on the hilt of Cataclysm, drawing their attention to the blade.

Ned's eyes widened just for a second as his eyes made contact with the Valyrian Steel sword.

His gaze was completely unbeknownst to Tori as she politely readdressed Lord Arryn. She eagerly shifted her weight from foot to foot as her shining emeralds dazzled him.

"When will my training begin, my lord?" her eyes glinted as the sun shone on her face.

Before Jon could answer her, a scoff was heard from below. All eyes turned to the source.

"Do you have something to say, young Robert." The playful glint in her eyes now gone. His stormy eyes darkened at the challenge.

"Girls don't fight," he said, his eyes glaring deeply into her soul. Tyberion let out a deep groan, annoyed with Robert's claim.

Her fingers gripped the hilt of her sword tighter, her knuckles turning a ghostly white. Ned's eyes widened as he looked down at her hand. He blinked rapidly, thinking he's imagined the faint green glowing from the girl's small hand.

"You don't think I could beat you?" Tori questioned. Robert shook his head no as Tori straightened out her spine, insulted.

"Challenge accepted," She grunted as she slowly walked over to the barrel that held the extra practice swords. She grasped two of the wooden swords and tossed one toward Robert. His hands rose effortlessly, catching the sword with ease.

Tyberion stood calmly next to Jon Arryn, eager to watch Tori engage in combat.

"I don't fight girls!" Robert growled through clenched teeth, the point of his sword digging into the dirt.

"Why? Scared you'll lose?" Tori goaded. Robert's jaw ticked but otherwise he gave no reaction.

Ned's gaze shifted wearily among the two, worried about what was to come. Tori stood confidently, her hand wrapped loosely around the hilt of the sword while the point rested in the dirt between her large dark boots.

She cocked an eyebrow at Robert. His eyes never once leaving hers, his mouth bent into a sneer. His feet shifted, his left going mere inches behind his right. He was preparing to lunge.

Robert lifted his sword swinging it at her aggressively. He let out a fierce battle cry, charging her. She rose her sword quick, effectively blocking the attack. His grip on the weapon was angry as his swings became more and more rapid and reckless by the minute. He swung his sword like a man at war, not really aiming to kill only to wound.

She swung her sword blocking his attack. She swung fast, knocking the sword from his hand. Tori spun expertly around Robert's body. She threw her leg out, knocking him to the ground. She kicked the wooden sword away from his hand as he tried to reach for it.

The crowd of patrons that had surrounded them gasped as Tori jammed the wooden sword down hard into the dirt next Robert's head. Tyberion let out a deafening victory roar, before running to be by Tori's side.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put out, I had writer's block (among other things) and couldn't put to words what I was thinking. I hope that there are still people here to read this new addition, as I think it's a fantastic continuance of the story!

As always be sure to follow and favorite this story, to let me know that people are actually enjoying what I am putting out!

-WLRM


End file.
